Galaxy Super Yacht
The Galaxy Super Yacht is a boat introduced to Grand Theft Auto Online in the GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals Update, for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC. Description The yacht is a full-sized yacht/cruiser fitted with a range of luxury features, including a helipad at the bow; more expensive models additionally feature a second pad at the stern. The vessels feature a large bridge and 3 individual decks, while medium medium and high-end yachts also include a jacuzzi and a helicopter that can be delivered to the player on the mainland by calling the ship's captain. Yachts can be purchased from $6,000,000 in GTA Online. The Yacht cannot be controlled and does not move, however, the player can move it to another location for $25,000. The player can call the captain to request a boat (or a helicopter on the more expensive models) to allow the player to reach it easily. The ship comes with 2 NPC crew members — the captain and a bartender. The player can select who can access the yacht and its vehicles. The player can also activate the vessel's weapons defense system through the interaction menu and specify who can pass through, but while the system is active the player can not access their personal weapons. Like apartments, the yacht can be set as a spawn point. Essentially, the yacht acts like a floating apartment, although it does not count toward the total properties owned by the player. Models The Orion The Orion is the smallest yacht purchasable, for $6,000,000. Comes with: *210ft yacht with timeless exterior styling. *Three beautifully appointed guest rooms with en-suites. *Expansive sun deck for entertaining. *Helipad *Shitzu Tropic *Speedophile Seashark The Pisces The Pisces is the middle-class yacht purchasable, for $7,000,000. Comes with: *210ft yacht with timeless exterior styling. *Three beautifully appointed guest rooms with en-suites. *Expansive sun deck for entertaining. *Two Helipads *Hot Tub *Buckingham Swift *Pegassi Speeder *Nagasaki Dinghy *A pair of Speedophile Seasharks. The Aquarius The Aquarius is the largest yacht purchasable, for $8,000,000. Shares the main features of The Pisces, but is now 1 deck taller. Comes with: *210ft yacht with timeless exterior styling. *Three beautifully appointed guest rooms with en-suites. *Expansive sun deck for entertaining. *Two Helipads *Hot Tub *Buckingham SuperVolito Carbon *Pegassi Speeder *Nagasaki Dinghy *Lampadati Toro *Four Speedophile Seasharks. Modifications Similar to the new apartments, several modifications can be applied to allow the player to create their own yacht. The following apply to all models of the Yacht. ;Fittings *Chrome Fittings *Gold Fittings ;Lighting *Presidential **Green **Blue **Pink **Orange/Yellow *Vivacious **Green **Blue **Pink **Orange/Yellow ;Color *White with blue hull stripe *White with blue stripe *White with blue stripe and hull stripe *White with red stripe and hull stripe *Full white *White with blue hull and sides *White with black hull and sides *White with red hull and sides *White with red hull stripes *Cream/Beige with blue stripe *Cream/Beige with gray stripes *Dark gray with cream stripes *Dark gray with light-gray upper decks *White with black upper decks *Black with red hull stripes *Green with yellow stripes ;Personalize The player is able to select from 46 flags to place on the rear. *Scotland *United States of America *France *Italy *Sweden *Argentina *EU *Finland *Netherlands *Portugal *South Korea *Australia *Germany *Switzerland *Belgium *Turkey *China *Hungary *New Zealand *Puerto Rico *Brazil *Japan *Jamaica *Mexico *Ireland *Croatia *Israel *Nigeria *Slovakia *Spain *Columbia *Austria *Wales *Czech Republic *Liechtenstein *Palestine *South Africa *Canada *United Kingdom *Norway *Russia *England *Denmark *Malta *Poland *Slovenia The player is also able to name their ship. The default name is "Galaxy Super Yacht". Gallery Yacht-GTAO-Screenshot.png|Another view of The Yacht. YachCaptainOptions-GTAO.png|Yacht Captain options. Trivia *The names of the three models are named after constellations and mythology. *It costs $500,000 to downgrade your yacht. hu:Galaxy Super Yacht Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V